Diplomatic Immunity
by Black Hazy
Summary: "Long ago, there was an apartheid between mages and ninjas. This all changed during the Fourth Shinobi War when Zeref captured the tailed beasts and the ninjas held the mages responsible. To help ease tensions, I was sent to Fiore. And so, kids, this paved the way of a new era your mother and I helped to usher in..."


**Disclaimer:** Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Author's Note: Looking for a beta reader. Please PM me if you're interested. If you read my previous editions, you'll find this replacement with a bit more flavor to it.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

"So, kids, have I ever told you guys the story of my journey to Fiore to track down Zeref?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Naruto's kids responded.

"Good, I feel like telling the whole story all over again," the Hokage declares. This was met by exasperated groans by his kids and the giggling of his wife. Ignoring the blatant rudeness of his kids, Naruto clears his voice to start the story.

"Long ago, there was an apartheid between mages and ninjas. This all changed during the Fourth Shinobi War when Zeref captured the tailed beasts and the ninjas held the mages responsible. To help ease tensions, I was sent to Fiore. And so, kids, this paved the way of a new era your mother and I helped to usher in..."

XxXxX

**Chapter 1**

**Zeref**

It was the final battle in the Fourth Shinobi War. It was Naruto and the allied forces versus the Ten Tailed Beast, Obito and Madara. It was a battle that eventually wore down to a battle of attrition. If the allied ninjas were to be attacked by Obito and Madara; Naruto would shield his friends and comrades with his tailed beast cloak.

"Why do you keep shielding them? They're nothing but dead weights that's going to get you killed," Obito mocked viciously.

"Shut up, I don't need to be lectured from the likes of you," Naruto said defiantly. "I already told you; my friends are precious to me, and I'm not going to let them down!"

Obito scowled in disgust. "Tsk. Have it your way."

"Let's see how much he got left; with the signature of the Uchiha," Madara suggested.

The two Uchihas synched their timing and attacked.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!"

Two massive fireballs- both spanning 30 meters, threatened to scorch the opposing side. Naruto responded accordingly by providing his allies with protective cloaks and immediately extended two rasengans at the incoming attack. The fireball attack dispersed into a violent whirlpool of flames. During the flame dispersion, Obito took a fist to his face as he tried to get the jump on Naruto.

"The Uzumaki blood is strong in this in one," Obito grudgingly admitted.

By now, Madara's patience wore thin. "I had enough. Let's kill them all already. With them out of the way, we can go on with our plan. We can always capture the tailed beasts once they freely roam the land."

"Bring it on, you bastards," Naruto declared.

The final battle been brought to a standstill when a bright beam struck down from the heavens. As Obito and Madara narrowly dodged and maintained their balance, almost all the shinobis on Naruto's side were taken off their feet from the harsh impact. When the dust settled, a black dragon loamed the sky. With a closer look, a man is standing on top of the dragon's head.

"Hey, is everyone alright!?" Naruto shouted. He didn't dare to take his eyes off the newcomers nor his current enemies.

"Your cloak protected us once again, we'll be alright," Kakasha spoke for the group.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement as he tried to access the situations. _'Okay, obviously the dragon and the dragon guy isn't friendly. And obviously, they ain't using charka cause I ain't sensing anything... but wait.'_ Naruto thought deeper. _'I should've sense their killing intentions. What the hell is going on here?'_

Madara studied the newcomers. He smirked at the familiarity of the beam's residue and even more so at the man atop the dragon. _'Magic, eh? How nostalgic. Judging from their energy signatures, this could work well to our advantage.' _

Obito dusted off his cloak in a show of anger. "Who do you think you are?" Obito demanded. "We're in the middle of battle, and you're interfering."

The man ignored Obito as he studied the Ten Tails that rages on in the distance and then casted his gaze at Naruto and Killer Bee. "I found you guys..."

"Not answering my question? Well, then..." Obito readied a special technique for the interloper. Madara immediately stopped him.

"Wait," Madara ordered. "Let's see how this plays out first. In our current state, they're too strong for us."

"They scare you that much- the great Madara Uchiha?" Obito asked.

"You misread me. See that man on top that dragon? If my suspicions are correct, he could hold the true key for our plan."

Obito harshly scowled in disapproval. "What? After coming so far, you want to abandon the plan when we're so close? Are you crazy?"

"Just listen to me and I'll tell you why," Madara stated. "If you agree, just follow my lead."

As Madara converses with Obito, everyone else made their own observations toward the newcomers. The dragon's upper body, including its feathery wings are entirely black covered with blue markings. Its malice feature is further emphasized by its piercing beady white eyes and razor sharp teeth . On top of the dragon, is what appears to be a young man. He had black hair and black eyes. He wore a black and tan robe with ostentatious gold trimmings. And wrapped diagonally across his chest is a white toga- which complimented his entire wardrobe.

"That little punk look scrawny as hell but that dragon is hella scandalous!" Killer Bee marveled in reference of the dragon's pitch black scales and wings. "Ain't that right, Naruto?"

"No..." Naruto shook his head. "... something's not right with them...!"

"What do you mean? What got you so shaken up with them?" Shikamaru asked.

"I sensed nothing from them, nothing at all. And that's the problem." Naruto confessed. "I hope I'm wrong about this- I think that's just the tip of the iceberg."

"But that doesn't necessary mean that they're strong," Kakashi consoled. The last thing he need is for his former student to lose his cool. "Hinata, use your byakugan."

"Yes, Kakashi," Hinata complied. "They don't have seem to have any charka networks but they both seem to have sort of containers in their upper torsos. It's most likely their power source."

"Not to add fuel to the fire, but that dragon thing reeks of blood," Kiba coughed and covered his nose. "It's old but it's extremely foul. It's giving me a freaking headache."

"But since they don't have charkas, we should be able to take them on, right?" Choji inquired.

"I doubt it'll be easy. Jiyara-sensei told me there's always ways to utilize energy and it's obvious they're using something else besides charka," Naruto said solemnly. "And there's something else: Kurama is stricken with fear to the point where he can't even talk. I try reading his feeling, but it's like some repress memory is getting the best of him."

"Kurama? Who's that?" Sakura asked.

"The name of the nine tails." Naruto answered.

"I don't know about you, but Hachibi doesn't seem to be bothered by them," Killer Bee put in. "Maybe it's something Kuruma ate that's making him funky."

"I wish that was true," Naruto said solemnly. "But like I said, Kuruma's repressed memories seem to be boiling to the surface. I can feel it that much."

"Well... damn," Killer Bee murmered.

"Look," Sakura pointed out. "The dragon is coming down."

The dragon dug its claws onto the nearest cliff by the Ten Tails. In an astonishing event, the Ten Tails stopped thrashing about to partake in a mutual standoff with the dragon. The man, content with the result, disappeared in a shroud of black mist and reappeared at an even distance between the two belligerents of the shinobi war.

"Please, excuse my rudeness. My name is Zeref," Zeref introduced himself. "I'm a mage from Earthland. I'm here for what you people referred to as the tailed beasts."

With the exception of a few, the news surprised everyone on the battlefield.

"A what now? But I thought they weren't allow on these lands!" Kiba shouted.

"I know, that's why I broke my way through the barriers," Zeref said coolly. "It wasn't difficult. The people in this era gotten soft I'm afraid."

"Hey, what's the deal with all this 'mage business' that everyone is so worked up about?" Naruto asked. He felt like he's the only one in the dark.

Sakura sighed with exasperation at her teammate's ignorance. "Naruto, this is why you've paid more attention during school."

"You mind explaining?" Naruto replied sheepishly.

"Naruto, I'll be glad to explain to you myself once we can afford it. For now, we need assess the situation at hands," Kakashi reminded. "He made it clear he's after the tailed beasts."

"Yeah, you're right," Naruto recognized the near digression. He scanned across his friends from the village with his signature grin. "I guess I'll find out when we win this war, ain't that right?"

Despite the situation, the hidden leaf ninjas couldn't help but smile. As long if their knuckle-headed ninja is around, they knew everything is going to be alright.

"I will get out of your way and you may resume your battle soon enough," Zeref began. "However, I will be taking back what belongs to me. Please surrender all of the tail beasts peacefully."

The mood changed when Naruto soured and clenched his fists at such arrogance.

"What the hell you mean?" Naruto demanded. "I don't know who you are and you just waltz in here demanding the tail beast like they were objects! They don't belong to anybody! I can tell you ain't friends with those two," Naruto then pointed out to the Uchihas. "As far as I'm concerned, when you attacked us, you put yourself between a rock and a hard place. You and that dragon are going down, hard. So, no, I'm surrendering anything!"

Naruto's response caught Zeref a little off caught. It had been five years since Zeref heard such fiery passion. Yes, this boy indeed reminded Zeref of Natsu Dragoneel. Still, Zeref wanted to verify something about Naruto's tailed beast mode. "So tell me. If they're not objects, then how and why are you using the fox's power for your own There's no way you're doing without forcing it to."

"Because me and Kuruma finally came to an understanding and he lend me his power," Naruto revealed. "In fact, I reached an understanding with all the tail beasts and they even went as far as telling me their names. When this stupid war is over, I intend to set all of them free so no one can abuse them ever again."

Even if Zeref didn't show it, he is very content at Naruto's answer.

"I see. That's very heartwarming, but I'll be still taking them back now," Zeref stated plainly as he took a stance. "Magic beings have no place in these lands."

_'Magic beings?'_ Naruto thought. He quickly shook it off as he took his own stance. There's no use in conversing any further. Whoever this guy is, Naruto and Killer is going be attacked. On top of that, there's still Madara and Obito to deal with.

"Uncle Bee, things are gonna get bad real fast," Naruto whispered to fellow jinchuriki. "We need to take out that dragon first then we take those three all at the same time. We hit em fast and hard. They won't see it coming."

"Sounds hella reckless, even for me. But sooner the war's over, the sooner we all go home and I get to write my lyrics," Killer Bee gave his stamp of approval.

"Yeah, you're beginning to run out of rhymes," Naruto grinned.

"Whatever, fool," Killer Bee chuckled.

"Everyone, you heard the plan?" Naruto asked the immediate surrounding ninjas

"Please be careful," Sakura pleaded in concern.

"Don't worry, we got it," Naruto reassured. "I'm going to leave a shadow clone to protect you guys just in cas-."

"Katon-bakufuu ranbu!"

"Katon-gouka mekkyaku!"

Madara and Obito made the first move as a wave of flames rapidly approached Zeref. Naruto immediately responded by providing protective cloaks to his friends and allies.

"Interesting, these were some of my brother's favorite moves," Zeref's eyes turned red and he merely lifted up one hand toward the incoming attack. An ooze of black mist fermented from the ground. The mist effortlessly vacuumed in the flames.

Obito grumped that his attack been so easily neutralized.

Madara kept his composure. He seem amused on his further confirmation about Zeref.

"You mentioned something about a brother. May I ask who?" Madara questioned.

It was Zeref's turn to ask a question. "What's it to a dead man? You shouldn't even be here."

"You know that much, I'm impress," Madara commented. "You see, back in my days, mages were still somewhat common in my days. There were rumors about a dark mage named Zeref, and he had been sealed by his own brother."

Zeref cautiously scrutinized the two Uchihas. Unlike Naruto, Zeref sensed nothing but contempt and malice radiating from them. Unfortunately, this reminded Zeref of his evil self.

"I believe you people referred to him as The Sage of Six Paths," Zeref stated plainly.

Obito just laughed at the response. "You really expect us to believe something like that?" He said sarcastically. "That besides the point, what do you really want with the tailed beasts? What use are they to you anyway? They're nothing but charkas and you use magic. They're polar opposites of each other."

"They're my creations. I'm simply reclaiming them," Zeref answered.

"This damn fool. What a load of shit," Killer Bee commented.

"Now's not the time," Naruto whispered. "You ready?"

"Let's go, let's go," Killer Bee replied.

The two jinchuurikis took off on their endeavor to slay the dragon.

"Enough," Zeref said as Naruto and Killer Bee got within striking range of the dragon. Zeref activated a magic that essentially binds the tail beasts movement and powers.

"What the hell!?" Naruto exclaimed. "I can't move!"

"It's Kurama and Hachibi. That damn fool trapped us under their weights!" Killer Bee beamed.

Obito and Madara seized the opportunity to strike Zeref while he wasn't looking.

"Big mistake. Death wave" Zeref remarked as black waves surrounded him and engulfed the two Uchihas. In an instant, no traces of the Uchihas remain. Just like that, the two architects that caused so pain and misery were gone.

The entire battlefield jarred at what transpired. The Ten Tails, Naruto, and Killer Bee is contained, and the Uchihas have been taken out as though they were nothing. Just who is this guy?

"I have no intentions of harming you ninjas, but I will not have any more interferences," Zeref warned the remaining shinobis. For good measures, he casted a spell on the remaining ninjas. It's a similar spell casted on the Ten Tails and the Jinchuurikis, but specially target humans. This further agitated Naruto and Killer Bee conditions. Prior the spell casted, they were using their strengths to avoid suffocation under the limp weights of the tailed beasts.

Naruto gasped for air. "Can't breathe...!"

Killer Bee wasn't having better luck. "This shit is wack, yo!"

Zeref materialized in front of them. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon. You two won't die when I extract the tailed beast from you. They are a part of me."

"Like hell, they don't belong to you. You're nothing but pure evil, I can sense it dwelling inside of you when you attack," Naruto spat.

"You are correct to a certain extent. That's why I'm righting my wrongs and making sure my creations doesn't cause mankind any more trouble," Zeref stated.

"Bullshit, you damn fool," Killer Bee scowled. "You expect us to believe anything you say? As a mage, you're sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Ya damn fool. This is problems that's started by ninja and it will be solve by ninjas, fool."

"Believe what you will but ninjas fighting over magical beings created by a mage in the first place is beyond me," Zered replied. He motioned his dragon toward the Ten Tails. "Acnologia, take of it."

The Ten Tails howled in pain as it's flesh is met with razor sharp teeth. Everyone except for Zeref watched in horror as the Ten Tails is being eaten alive by the black dragon.

"I knew you were full shit, you gonna get that dragon freak to eat us!" Naruto accused.

"Don't misunderstand, Acnologia is consuming the stone statue the Ten Tails is trapped in. I'm making sure no one ever abuse my power ever again." Zeref explained. "Now then, I will be taking the tail beasts from you two."

Zeref placed his palm on the stomach of Killer Bee. Killer Bee cussed out Zeref till the very end until he fell flat on his back. Without much effort, Zeref had absorbed the whole essence of Hachibi.

Naruto clenched his teeth. "You bastard! You can't do this!"

"Naruto Uzumaki. You are the one of the children of prophecies," Zeref began. He placed a palm on Naruto's stomach. "You need your own strength, and not borrowed power to defeat my true self. It is only a matter of time before I can no longer restrain it."

"God damn it." Naruto cursed as Kurama was ripped out of him. He crashed violently on the ground.

"Besides, using a power originally of my own essence won't do anything to me," Zeref went on loud enough for everyone to hear. He felt pity as he glanced at the helplessness of Naruto and the desperation of the boy's comrades. "I am truly sorry you weren't able to fulfill your promise to the tailed beasts. But you can rest easy that they will never be misused or abused again."

It took a couple more minutes for Acnologia to completely consume the Ten Tails. The entire assault took less than thirty minutes. As Zeref mounted Acnologia, the dragon let out a deafening roar that shook the battlefield to its core. With fresh blood dripping from its mouth, it looked around intensely, as if daring anyone to challenge it. The ninja were still immobilized. Even if they could move, it would've been a fool's errand at this point. Better to live, regroup and fight another day.

"Shinobis of the Elemental Nations. No more shall you squander over the power of the tailed beasts." Zeref announced. With that Acnologia took off into the west. When the dragon got far enough, the spell had been dispelled. It earned immediate sighs of relief from the ninjas.

"Damn it all..." Naruto muttered weakly as he could finally motioned himself to his back to help the breathing. "That damned mage. He's nothing short of a fucking glorified vulture. I like him to try that when we're at full strength..." Naruto grumbled and then passed out from exhaustion.

"Hinata, how's Naruto and Killer Bee doing!?" Kakashi asked urgently.

"Both their charkas are barely active but they're still alive..." Hinata reported. _'Thank goodness.'_

"Alright," Kahashi said in relief. "Sakura, let's go check on them."

"Right, let's go." Sakura agreed. Before she complied, Hinata stop them upon further examination of Naruto and Killer Bee.

"Please, there's something going on with Naruto and Killer Bee," Hinata informed. "They seem to have charkas pouring out their stomachs and forming something. It's faint, but I think it's the remnant of the Eight Tails and Nine Tails."

"Right, thank you..." Kakashi acknowledged before taking off with Sakura. When they arrived at the scene, they couldn't believe their eyes. On the respective stomachs of Killer Bee and Naruto, a mini Hachibi and a mini Kuruma were sleeping soundly.

Sakura shook out of her stupor and immediately went to work. She carefully moved the animals to the sides before she began work. "Just what the heck is going on here?"

"Who knows? Maybe Zeref didn't completely absorb Kurama and Hachibi and this all that's left of them," Kakashi theorized.

After a few moments, Naruto and Killer Bee begin to stir. Kakashi and Sakura breathe a sigh of relief. At least Naruto and Killer Bee didn't suffer the same fate as the others who had their tail beasts extracted from them.

"Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, what happened?" Naruto asked weakly.

"Don't talk. Take it easy, Naruto." Sakura soothed. "You know, you're a real jerk for almost getting killed."

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized. "I won't it again if you go on a date with me."

"Idiot, I thought I told you not to talk," Sakura giggled as she did a follow up. This time, she did so in peace as Naruto slipped into well-deserved sleep.

Through his mask, Kakashi smiled proudly for his former pupil. _'Well, at least you're still alive, Naruto. Not exactly a fairy tale ending, but this do will for now.'_

And so on this day, the Fourth Shinobi War came to an abrupt close. There were still many uncertainties and unanswered questions. From afar, a Uchiha, a snake and a group of three other people had witnessed the entire event on that fateful day. They dropped off Anko and Yamato where they stood and quietly exit without a trace.

* * *

**Author' Note: As a reminder, anybody interested being a beta checker, please PM. And lastly, be sure to hit that follow and fav button on your way out. **

**Additional Author's Note: FYI. If you think Zeref is overpowered. If you really think about it, he's not. A salmon will always remember its birthplace and a river flows better downhill than uphill. Just let that sink in for a moment.**


End file.
